


Neighborhood Tease

by RestlessThoughts



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU no powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry's being slutty, Bottom Barry, But he a theifer, Confident Barry, Dildo of an unknown color, Dildos, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, I feel like dildos should all be a transparent purple, Len is almost an honest man, Loud Sex, M/M, No Condom, No Plot/Plotless, Peeping Tom, Porn Without Plot, Reading, Sex is in the end, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers fuck, Tease Barry, The rest is pretty entertaining, Top Len, curse words, idk why, long build up, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessThoughts/pseuds/RestlessThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry likes knowing they are watching. He had everyone's attention. But one he takes a step too far to get his attention. Leading to better results than just watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborhood Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I should be writing the next chapters to my multi chaptered stories. But I had this plot idea in my head for a while now. Decided to write it out.

Len's new apartment is in an almost trashy area of Central City. He wouldn't need a new apartment if Lisa didn't take over his last apartment. Not with her man, Cisco... So Len's new apartment is less than liked, and a little more than garbage. Barely furnished. He will have to change that. Its not like he's short of money. It's just he prefers a simple life. Not lavish. That's too much detail, then he gets noticed. If he stays in an unknown area, with a neighborhood full of nobodies, he has nothing to worry about. Not with his frequent hobby of thievery. His job pays fine. Not getting into detail, he had a bad father with bad hobbies. Sometimes the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Len currently settling down in the quaint living room notices... What is it? A light, across the street. A young resident, enters his apartment. Len shrugs. Paying no mind to the stranger. That is until the younger man seems to strip down to almost nothing, only covered by a simple pair of boxer briefs. _Why did he not think to close the blinds? Is he aware he is in a second story display case?_ Len again shrugs it off. The kid must be confident, very confident. Maybe he's just forgotten and had a long day. Maybe this kid is just forgetful... Len ponders the idea, reminding himself to keep the blinds closed.

Question, How wrong what Len?

Answer, very.

Barry Allen, forensic scientist by day. By night? Neighborhood Tease. He seemingly had caught the attention of every resident. How? Simple. He is the right amount of flirt, and nerd. Properly mixed with his pale lean body, his doe-like eyes, his messy yet fixed hair? Major tease. He manages to get everyone to want him without even looking at them. He has been aware of his... A talent, since college, really. He found himself experimenting a more out-going side of himself. That side got him into teasing. Where he can walk away in such a strut yet lingering sashay that leaves anyone in his path hungry. Why does he do it? Well because its fun, gets his adrenaline pumping. Like a conveniently timed high. He can change the way someone thinks of him by changing his body language.

As he returns from work he spots the best seat in the house. The apartment right across the street. His favorite to tease, the last resident had moved a week ago. Probably because he could watch and watch Barry. For hours. He grew obsessed. Yet, he couldn't touch, Barry was for eyes only. Barry has been in this apartment for a little over two years. He's gotten so many people in and out of that particular apartment it truly is incredible. This one will be no different. He starts how he always starts. Get ready for bed with the blinds open. After a couple days he'll bask around the apartment shirtless for hours, eventually getting the neighbor so caught up in spying that they'll leave. Leave because they can't have Barry.

The next morning Barry arises seeing into the neighbor's living room. The man, well built, and handsome. Fun. He was currently reading a book, sitting in a dirty old chair by the window. Perfect. He can see what Barry does, yet not have to move to see. Barry gets out of bed and stretches walking to the bathroom and barely shutting the door. Taking a very quick shower, and emerging from the bathroom with his towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

Len looks up from the book looking to the street below. He looks to the neighbors windows, still no blinds, but the resident is strutting to the bathroom still in just briefs. He looks back down to his book and reads several pages before the younger man is leaving the bathroom. Nothing but a towel. _Blinds! Close your blinds..._ Len thinks as the younger man enters his bedroom, right across from Len's bedroom, yet Len still can see from the living room. The man all but drops the towel, digging through a drawer, revealing a pale pert bottom to the world, mostly Len. No just Len. Not that he's watching, no that's creepy. Yeah he steals but he's not a creeper. Yet no matter what he thinks, he is watching, soaking in every detail of the neighbor's long, lanky, almost awkwardly sexy body.

The man picks up his phone before he actually finds something to wear, still facing away from the window. After a moment he seems to nod his head to a beat. A second later he is moving his hips, as he pulls out a pair of sweatpants. He drops most the garment, holding only the waist band. He steps in and shimmies the pants over his bottom. He leaves the bedroom still moving to the unheard beat. Len looks back down to his book reading more. When he looks up again the man is on the phone, explaining something. Using a lot of hand motions with his empty hand. Len returns to reading. He's got better things to do than stare at an attractive young man from across the street.

He gets up, and sets the book down. He's still got to do his at home workout and make some lunch after. His at home workout has been a thing since workout centers and fitness arenas tend to be germy, and have lots of people. Len is not a people person. He'd prefer just his sister, sometimes Mick. He retreats to his bedroom and changes into some gym shorts and a tank top. Lifting the simple weights he settles on his routine in the living room. Yes, he thought about closing the blinds. But if his neighbor was going to put on a show. It's the least he can do.

His workout is simple really. Ten shoulder pull ups, fifteen raised push ups, ten tricep dips, and fifteen bicep curls.. He always goes through the entire thing twice each day. He he begins. He grips the doorway to the bedroom and starts pull ups from the relaxed state. He could feel the neighbor staring into his living space. Eyes trained on him. With a five second break between each exercise he moved to raised pushups. He rests his feet on the low coffee table and counts to himself. He rests, then moved to tricep dips. He moved on and does bicep curls to finish, then goes through each step again.

Barry stared out his window, not to worried about getting caught, just he knows how to hide it. Like playing on his phone. He looks invested in his current game, yet his couldn't care less. His eyes zeroing in on the tattooed arms hoisting the man into the air several times. Barry bit his lip staring at the man. After what seems to be his routine, the man begins performing each exercise a second time. Removing his shirt about halfway through. Barry stared across the street setting his phone down now. The man's torso covered with sweat, and tattoos. Truly the man is beautiful. As he does simple workouts, in his living room. Typically the men and women who watched Barry kept their shades closed. They never let Barry see them, with an exception of the first day, then when they start watching, the blinds are closed. A pair of binoculars or a telescope peek through the mini blinds in the bedroom. Some would camp in the corner until Barry was gone, others would just watch as frequently as possible. Overall Barry preferred when they would sit at their windows for hours, just waiting. Waiting for Barry to notice, or for Barry to end up naked. Sometimes he did. Some days he would just feel more confident and strip naked in his bedroom and strut to his bathroom for a shower.

This one is different. This guy is willing to let Barry see him. Maybe he is playing Barry's game... Barry would feel threatened if he was. Someone trying to take his role. His viewers, his title as _the_ tease. Barry watched more. The man left his shirt off for about ten minutes before moving to the bathroom. He shut the door. Barry lifted his phone into his hand again and resumed his game. Almost three minutes the man was reentering the living room. Showered, obviously. He is fully clothed. Sad. But he moved into the kitchen, one of two rooms that cannot be watched. The other is the bathroom. A moment later someone else enters the apartment.

Len sighs as he cooks, properly fixing up lunch for him and Lisa. Who should be here-

"Speak of the devil..." Len says as Lisa walks in. She sits on the couch laying her feet on the coffee table. "I'm evil, but no devil Lenny." She calls back with a laugh. She looks around and nods. "Not your worst place." She says and Len rolls his eyes.

"Well, it would be better but it seems your boy, Cisco, has taken over my last place. This was last minute." He drawls and Lisa sighs. "You didn't have to move out." Len chuckled shaking his head. "Anyways. Lenny. Are you aware that your across the street resident is naked?" She asks looking at her nails, feigning disinterest. Len looked into the living room. Lo and behold, a fully nude, on display man. In his bedroom. Not really doing anything but standing there. Playing on his phone.

"Why would I be aware of that. He's basically been naked this whole time." Len said finishing up the sandwiches he was making and bringing them to the living room where he flopped.

"Are you aware that your across the street resident is trying for your attention?" She asked and Len scoffed. "No. He was probably like that before I moved in." He said eating a sandwich. "Does seem like he does this a lot..." Lisa trails off and grabs a sandwich as well.

Barry didn't know what to do, his neighbor, his viewer may have a girlfriend... So he stripped naked and wandered the rooms before going into his room. She looked over, and the man looked around a corner, staring across the street to Barry. Standing in his room, on his phone. Naked. The man moved into then kitchen again and returned with sandwiches. As the two people talked the woman got up and hugged the man, who instantly wrapped her up in a hug. She kissed his cheek and waved, leaving. Barry felt angry. He felt jealous, he needs this man's attention. He needs a way to win the man. Why? Well because that's the best seat in the house. Its difficult to look down, or up. So that's the one. The one that should be- could be thousands.

 _Calm down Barry, you don't know anything about him. You are standing naked. For no reason. Use this moment. Get his attention with a simple 'situation'._ Barry thought to himself. And the idea happened. Even a straight married man has gotten engrossed in Barry. He can deal with a man with a possible girlfriend. Barry shut his eyes and let his imagination wander, to earlier, when the man was working out. He was sweaty, hot. How the man would look finished, after a long rough round with Barry. Yup. That did it. Barry released a breath. He's never actually masturbated while exposed to a neighbor. He's always been sure to do it while in the shower. But today he is desperate he looks to the window through his lashes, checking if the man was looking at him. Not yet. Barry turned off his living room light and returned to the bedroom.

Barry sits down and glances up for a moment. He's reading, well he's holding a book, his eyes peering over the top of the item, staring at Barry's window, gliding over the form. He better keep his eyes here. Barry heart races as he turns from the window and to the bedside table. Pulling out a couple items.

Len flips a page and sees a light flick off. He looks up, the neighbor. Still naked, but... Yep. That is an erection... Len stares, he shouldn't but he does. His eyes glide over the lithe body. He sits for a moment then turns grabbing things from his bedside table. Presumably lube, maybe a condom for easy clean up. Nope. Lube was right, but that other item... That's. What is that? A large dildo. Len looks to the book, _I should not watch this... I shouldn't watch someone in one of their most vulnerable moments. Just keep reading. Keep your eyes on these words --- **He took his screwdriver and again took off the lid of the coffin. Arthur looked on, very pale but silent. When the lid was removed he stepped forward. He evidently did not know that there was a leaden coffin, or at any rate, had not thought of it. When he saw the rent in the lead, the blood rushed to his face for an instant, but as quickly fell away again, so that he remained of a ghastly whiteness. He was still silent. Van Helsing forced back the leaden flange, and we all looked in and recoiled.**_

**_The coffin was empty!_ **

**_For several minutes* ---_ **

Len's eyes drifted over the page the other man was laying in the bed. Well... More folded. The side of the brunette's face was pressed into the pillow, his knees just below his waist, hoisting the pale pert ass into the air. One hand keeping balance, the other currently shoving three fingers into the man's slick asshole. Len's mouth went dry, the brunette's mouth open probably moaning. Len tried to ignore it, he looked to the page, then to the street. Then back to the man. Holding the fairly large dildo to his ass. Len couldn't ignore the tenting in his pants. This is ridiculous, this man was the tease of the year. This man, is everything and more. Len slams his book shut standing up abruptly and turning towards the door. He turned off the light and stormed out.

Barry moans a little more before barely seeing the light across the street turn off, then a second later movement at the apartment complex entrance. He drops the dildo and looks to the street. The neighbor stomping across the street, towards Barry's apartment building. Barry's heart races more than ever before. Never in the two years he's lived here had someone crossed the street. Yeah, he never masturbated in front of them. The man looks up spotting Barry and stormed into the building. Barry ran to his door and opened it. Peeking toward the elevator and stairs down the hall. Two minutes later the stairway door is swung open and the man spots the open door. Barry stares through the small crack as the stranger gets closer.

Barry keeps the door closed most of the way when the man stops in front of him. Barry eyes his up and down for a second. Tented denim, wasn't noticeable at first. Barry looks up to his face. "I'm Len." He said and Barry smiled, "Barry." He replies opening the door more, relaxing slightly. "Wonderful meeting you Len." He smiled to Barry. Barry nodded and stood a little straighter, "So, do you storm into random apartments a lot?" Barry asks and Len rolls his eyes. "Are you going to let me fuck you? Or are you content with that dildo?" Barry smiles.

"Well, I don't know... The dildo was pretty good. But. I think you owe me..." Barry said as the door slowly swung open and he leaned against the doorway, in his wonderfully pale nudity. Len risen his brows. "Owe you? For what?" Barry smiled.

"For interrupting me." Barry said and continued, "So, get in here and fuck me." Barry said growing closer to Len and eventually draping his arms over Len's shoulders. Len slid his hand over Barry's stomach, gently tracing the defining abs. Sliding it around to Barry's lower back, pulling the man into him. Crashing their lips together Len grinded into Barry pushing him back through the door, slamming it behind him with his other hand. Len's hands trail to Barry's ass, squeezing. Barry groaned and pulled Len's lower lip between his teeth pull gently. Their make out session began again as Len blindly lead them to Barry's room. The apartment was the same set up as Len's so that made it simpler.

Len dropped Barry onto the bed raising his hips and propping pillowed beneath. Barry was caged by Len's arms, Len kissing down his neck. Biting at Barry's collarbones leaving a mark over each one. Barry moaned lightly attempting to grind up into Len for friction. Len used his right hand to hold Barry's hip, pressing the younger man's waist into the plush bed. Barry whimpered as Len continued his trail of sloppy kisses down to Barry's waist, over his hip bone and finally to Barry's cock. He looked up to Barry who nodded, trying to move his hips for contact, but Len's grip kept him down. Len started with an experimental lick up the underside of the stranger's leaking cock. Earning a groan from Barry. Len smirked and slid his tongue over the slit, then back down, wrapping his lips around Barry.

Barry moaned gasping out Len's name. Len pulled away and Barry whined Len easily found the lube, where Barry had forgotten it. "Condom?" Len asked and Barry shook his head. "Don't have any. I want you. Please. Len." Barry moaned and groaned watching Len remove each piece of clothing, only a T-shirt, jeans and boxers. He didn't even grab shoes. Len leaned forward and kissed Barry again, slicking his cock with lube. Dropping the container to be forgotten. Barry smiled, glad Len wouldn't leave due to a small set back. "You're clean right?" Len asked in a gruff whisper into Barry's ear, sending a shiver down Barry's spine. "Promise. I may display myself. But I don't actually interact with a lot of people." Barry replied. Len grunted in response and nibbled Barry's earlobe.

Len slid an index finger over Barry's asshole, being rewarded with a mewl of pleasure. At a painfully slow pace, Len pressed his finger into Barry's previously worked muscles. Slowly Len trust his finger in and back out of Barry. Adding a second and picking up the pace, finally adding a third finger with a moderate pace. Barry moaned and mewled in pleasure. Len removed his fingers. Barry whined at the new empty feeling, a second later Len was guiding himself into Barry. Len groaned and continued to push slowly making sure Barry would be okay. Barry moaned louder the fuller he got. Soon Len was buried deep into Barry. Barry was releasing small grunts adjusting to Len's size. After almost a minute of being still, Barry groaned and rolled his hips. Len started thrusting at a slow pace, Barry let out small sounds. "Uh faster." Barry demanded in a grunt, raising his hips to meet Len's trusts. Len obliged then Barry continued spewing words and sounds, "Umf, harder. Ugh. More. Len. Ah." Barry panted with the pace.

Len ran a hand into Barry's mussed hair, tugging at the strands, pulling Barry's head back, earning a louder moan. Len kissed and nibbled Barry's jaw and neck. Barry's legs wrap around Len's waist in attempted to get the stranger deeper. "Mmf deeper. Deeper Len." He panted his hand gripping Len's shoulder and back of neck. Len grunted and shook his head at Barry. "Damn, you're needy." He said abruptly stopping and pulling out slowly. Barry whimpered and Len gripped Barry's waist, easily flipping the other man to the similar position he was in prior to Len's visit. "Mm yes." He moaned out, Len slide his hand back into Barry's hair tugging at it, enough to move Barry's head but not enough to hurt him. An obscenely slurry moan escaped Barry's mouth.

Len guided himself back into Barry, letting his hand trail up Barry's spine the back down to his waist. Len didn't hesitate to continue the quick rough pace as before. "Fuck, you feel good." Len grunts still tugging at Barry's hair. Barry moaned and reached for his own forgotten cock. Len released his hair and took his wrist, "Not yet, don't touch yourself yet." Len ordered and Barry nodded feeling Len yank at his hair again. "Oh. Len. Right there, unf deeper." Barry moaned louder, signifying Len he had located Barry's prostate. He thrust harder and let go of Barry's hair again. Reaching around the other and taking hold of his pulsing erection. Barry gasped and panted, a few strangled sounds escaped but, mostly breathy pleads. Len pumped Barry's cock in time with his own thrusts.

"Barry." Barry moaned in response. "Cum for me." Len squeezed gently on Barry's cock then returned to stroking and jerking Barry. "I'm gonna. I'm gonna cum. Harder." Barry added and Len listened. Thrusting roughly into Barry. The sound of skin slapping, heavy pants, grunts, and the bed hitting the wall filled the room. Barry almost screamed, calling out Len's name. Barry's climax caught up to him, seeing star Barry released over Len's hand. Len grunted pushing deeply into Barry. He came holding Barry's ass flush against him. Coming deep into the other man. Len panted and slowly pulled out careful not to hurt the oversensitive stranger. He wiped his hand off on the soiled sheets below. Barry didn't say anything, just panting and releasing small noises, Len gently ran his hand over Barry's back, as a massage, mostly as an excuse to touch the teasing man.

"Fuck. You're hot." Barry mumbled looking up at the upright sitting Len. Barry had collapsed into a sprawling mess on the bed. Len chuckled at Barry. "I want ride you next time." Barry said and Len smirked. "Next time?" Len raised a brow, Barry nodded. "Many next times." He replied earning a chuckle from Len.

"I'm fine with that." Len said before sitting down next to Barry leaning his back against the head board and wall. "I don't want to go to work tomorrow." Barry whined and Len shook his head. "I just want to stay home and we can fuck on any and every surface in this apartment. That was honestly just." Barry shook his in head with a loss of words. "Well, I have work as well. So after work." Len said and Barry smiled. "I've never made plans for fucking. But yeah." Barry said regaining some energy and sitting up. "When can round two start?" Barry asked and Len chuckles shaking his head at the young eager man.

**Author's Note:**

> The book quote is from chapter 16 in Dracula by Bram Stoker.
> 
> I might just write out random sex scenes between these two. Maybe have Barry keel track of how many times they've fucked.


End file.
